Unfortunate Events in the Life of Percy Jackson
by KayCal
Summary: Throughout the books, mostly The Lightning Thief, Percy mentions events in his life that seemed out of the ordinary. My version of the full stories on what happened, and how they eventually led up to Percy discovering he was a demigod. Currently and possibly permanently on hiatus.
1. Bad Snake, Good Snake

**A/N: Percy mentions strangling a snake with his "meaty toddler hands" at nursery school. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy never had fun at nursery school. It was too boring.

At three years old, Percy was as hyper and ADHD as a child could get. He was always getting in trouble for messing with stuff he wasn't supposed to. The teachers had called him "problematic", whatever that meant.

The best day at nursery school, was when he met the snake.

The teacher, Ms. Mulberry, had just put the entire class down for a nap, then went to her office to make some calls.

Percy, of course, was the only one still awake ten minutes later.

He knew well enough not to get up off his mat until Ms. Mulberry came back in, so he was just looking at all the toys in the room.

Something moved close by, and Percy turned to look at it. It was a snake about two feet long, and it was heading straight in Percy's direction.

It got up to his mat and started hissing at Percy.

"Why hello, Mr. Snake." Percy said.

The snake looked at him like _Shouldn't you be screaming with fear right now?_ But snakes didn't scare Percy.

"If the teacher sees you, she'll kill you." Percy whispered to the snake. The snake started slithering up Percy's leg, heading for his neck.

"Tickles!" Percy giggled, then took the snake off him and put it on the floor.

The snake was obviously getting tired of this kid. He wasn't cowering in fear, he wasn't screaming, and he was acting like this was fun.

The snake lunged, fangs bared, at Percy's neck.

"Bad, Mr. Snake!" Percy yelled, and swatted the snake in mid air. "Bad snake!" he yelled again, and picked the snake up.

Percy started to strangle the snake, which was trying to bite his hands.

Then the snake went limp.

"Good snake," Percy said, and started playing pretend with the dead snake.

When nap time was over, the teachers didn't even notice Percy playing with the snake.

ooOoo

Half an hour later, Sally Jackson walked in to pick up her son.

"Hello Ms. Jackson, are you here to get Percy?" Ms. Mulberry asked.

"Yes."

"Well, he's over there if you would like to get him yourself."

"I'll do that, thanks."

Sally walked over to where her little boy was playing, he had his back turned to her, but she could hear giggling.

Then she saw the snake's tail.

"Snake!" she screamed. "Percy, get away from there!"

Ms. Mulberry came over just as Percy turned around.

"It okay, mommy. Good snake was just playing." Percy said, and showed his mom the dead snake.

"It's dead?" Ms. Mulberry asked.

"Being bad snake, so I fixed it." Percy said smiling.

"How?" his mom asked.

He put his hands around the snake near its head, and began to squeeze.

"When being bad snake, I did this, then good snake." Percy explained.

"Just like Hercules." His mom whispered under her breath.

"We are so sorry, Ms. Jackson." Ms. Mulberry said. Sally ignored her.

"Come on, Percy." She said, holding out her hand. "And go put the snake in the trash."

"Yes, mommy." Percy said. He got up, threw the snake away, and grabbed his mother's hand.

She led him out the door, and they walked home.

It was the best day of nursery school because it was the LAST day of nursery school.


	2. My One Eyed Stalker

**A/N: This is when Percy mentions the "one eyed stalker" in third grade. For the rest of the story, it's going to be from Percy's point of view. The only reason the first one wasn't is because I figured he was too young to remember. Read and review, please.**

I hate school.

It was hard enough having ADHD and Dyslexia, but school was also where all the weird stuff seemed to happen to me.

In third grade, I went to school in a little brick building known as Seward Elementary. It wasn't much, but I didn't mind. It was my third school, probably a world record, but I never got kicked out for anything major. Yet. I was always breaking things, or getting into fights, or "not behaving like a proper student", whatever.

This year, I had gone the whole year without breaking anything, and I only got into one fight. I thought I was doing pretty well. Maybe I wouldn't get kicked out.

My favourite part of school was recess. Seward was just three miles from Central Park, and we had a huge play yard for recess. My favourite part was the basketball court.

On a seemingly normal day, the last day of school to be exact, I was playing a game of basketball with Carlos and James, the two most "athletic" kids in my grade.

It was a great day, until I noticed my stalker.

There was a man who was about eight feet tall, way taller than I thought possible, leaning on the fence staring. I assumed he was a stalker because he had a huge stalker trench coat, and I mean, who just stands and watches kids play? And, of course, he was staring straight at me. At least, I thought he was looking at me, I couldn't see his eyes under his hat.

James and Carlos noticed too.

"Uhh, Percy? Do you know that guy?" James asked.

"No, I don't think I do.." I replied, still looking at the guy.

"I'm gonna go tell Mr. Bowen.." Carlos said, then ran off to find said teacher.

James and I pretended to go back to our game, but we were secretly watching the guy to make sur he didn't do anything.

Carlos came back with Mr. Bowen, who was almost as tall as the stalker, and had so much muscle he should have been a body builder rather than a teacher.

Mr. Bowen walked right up to the man, and started talking to him. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I figured he wanted to know why the guy was here, stalking me.

Then things got freaky.

The stalker took off his hat, and I almost fell over.

The guy only had one eye.

Your probably thinking, _but Percy_ _he may have lost his other eye in an accident, or the military, or blah blah blah,_ but he only had one eye socket, that held one eye, right in the middle of his forehead.

"Uhh, do you guys see that?" I asked Carlos and James, who seemed unaffected by the stranger.

"See what?" James asked.

"That dude. He's only got one eye."

"Percy, he's got an eye patch, quit being rude."

"No, man. He only has one eye; he doesn't have an eye patch."

"Percy, are you okay?" Carlos asked. "Here, it's hot, drink some water."

I honestly thought they were going crazy, but I drank the water any way. When I looked back at the guy, he still had one eye.

"Better now?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, it must've been the heat." I lied. Mr. Bowen had finally got the guy to go away, and we all went back inside.

ooOoo

When I got home, my mom told me how proud of me she was for making it a whole year. She said it was such a relief she didn't need to find another school. She even let me have caffeine, something she NEVER lets me do.

"So how was your day, Percy?" she asked over dinner. Gabe had gone on a "men's retreat" to Vegas, so for once, the house was clean, smelled good, and was peaceful.

"The weirdest thing happened. I think I was being stalked, but he went away when Mr. Bowen talked to him."

"What did he look like?" she asked. Her tone was panicky, but I didn't blame her. Anyone would be panicked if their kid had just told them they had a stalker.

"You won't believe me." I mumbled.

"Sure I will honey."

"Well, he was about eight feet tall, and when he took his hat off, I swear he only had one eye."

"Like an eye patch?"

"No mom, one eye socket, one eye."

My mom dropped her fork and almost choked on her food. Then she got up from the table and started mumbling to herself.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked. Her mood had changed so quickly it made me panic.

"Yes, honey. I'm sorry. I have to go make some calls."

I sat there until she came back half an hour later. So much for going two years in a row at the same school; apparently by "make some calls" she meant "find you a new school". At first I was afraid that she was going to put me in a mental institute. I wasn't worried though.

Stranger things have happened.

**A/N: Ta da, that's the chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. This story is only going to be a total of four chapters long, because Percy only mentions four events in the books. **


End file.
